Hikari Nonaka Kuraidesu
Hikari Nonaka Kuraidesu (The Darkness within the Light) Is a joke OC by THELEGENDGIANTDAD and Chariot Dude. (WIP) Appearance Before she ended her own life, Hikari had Medium-length dark brown hair. She had a bit more pigment in her skin that faded when her transformation was complete. Besides this, she looked mostly the same, yet she only wore a humble school uniform. After her death, her new body possessed Black hair with red bangs. Her eyes and forehead are shaded with dark circles from unknown origins. She wears an apocalyptic leather outfit that shows off her panties made of the same material. In her demonic form, Hikari Has Medium-gray skin and 3 sets of pitch-black arms. She wears a similar apocalyptic leather outfit, but with darker colors and more intense shades of red, among other minor changes. She has deep purple feathered wings, her right considerably larger than her left. Her right eye's scleras are pitch-black, and her iris is intensely dilated. Her left eye, the one that is usually an icy blue, is instead missing altogether, blood and dark energy instead seeping out. Her usually blue amulet instead glows blood red. Backstory Once upon a time, a young married couple were wandering through the streets of an old village. A woman in a dark cloak approached the two and begged for handouts. Both of them refused. It was then that this old widow revealed herself as a witch, cursing the couple's first child to be born a half demon. The couple, not one to believe occult stories, laughed and went on with their lives. Like many couples do, they decided to have a child. The birth went fairly well, until the child was born. Her eyes were blood red, and her blood was that of a demon's. The couple disowned her - there wasn't much else they could do for their demon daughter, who was named fittingly, Hikari Nonaka Kuraidesu (The darkness within the light). They tried to give her up for adoption, but none of the orphanages would accept her. They allowed her to live with them, but would pay no mind to her, causing her to have to care mostly for herself as she grew up. Her parents replaced her with another child. Eventually, due to the fact that her mother once carried a half-demon in her womb, Hikari's mother snapped and murdered her husband in front of both of her children. She fled the scene, and, Hikari's life. Hikari and her sister were placed in a boarding school, as they had nowhere else to go. She lived a relatively uneventful life, as the other kids would avoid her, not wanting to be caught in her red, piercing glare. That is, until her tenth birthday. Her birthday fell under a full moon, and the child turned into a dark shadow-like creature with pitch-black hair and dark wings. Her sister, terrified of Hikari, tried to run away. Hikari followed her, trying to persuade her to stay, that she was still the same person, even though her demonic form was close to consuming all that she was as a person. She caught up to her sister just in time to see her being kidnapped by a group of criminals that wanted to ransom her off for a large sum of money. Hikari couldn't do anything about it, as she still had to fight to keep her soul intact. The next morning, Hikari woke up in the alleyway that she had seen her sister get kidnapped in the previous night. She was back to her normal self - that is, if you don't count her missing left eye. Pure evil energy seeped out of her eyehole, threatening to curse anything that came into contact with it. She tracked her sister's kidnappers back to their base where she saw them interrogating her through the air vents she was hiding in. When they found out that she had no parents to pay the ransom, they slit her throat. Hikari fell into a deep depression after she escaped, due to seeing the last of her family murdered in front of her eyes. She visited shaman far, far away, in hopes that he could help her learn to control her powers in order to get revenge on the gang that killed her sister. He presented to her a blue amulet with the promise that, so long as she wears it, she will stay in her human form. The amulet restored her eye, only this time, it was an icy blue that lacked a pupil. However, her's magic was too strong, and every full moon, Hikari turned into her demonic form. This form presented her with constant feelings of intense physical pain, a sensation she had never felt before. This pain gave her powers unimaginable to humankind. As the child grew, she found people avoiding her more and more. They fear me, she thought. They should. I am the darkness within the light - the Angel of Death. No mortal is on my level, as it should be. On her 18th birthday, she decided that the mortal realm was not suitable for her anymore. She threw herself off of the roof of her school. When she woke up, she was in a familiar, yet entirely new body. She still had her amulet, and it felt as though it was all that kept her together. In this form, she finally felt as though she was powerful enough to take on the gang that had murdered her sister. In addition to this, she protects the mortal realm from the demons that they cannon see lurking in their shadows. By slaughtering the demons, she awakened the demonblood within her own body. It threatened to consume her entirely into a limbo of eternal pain, yet the amulet kept her stabilized. However, on every full moon, she still turned into a shadowy creature of darkness. Personality Things might have been different for Hikari, had she not been cursed at birth. She wishes that she was born a human, so she could live a normal life. But, alas, nothing in this screwed up world will she ever find solace in. She's very hot-headed and somber, yet giggly and quick to forgive. In huge crowds of people, she's very shy and quiet. However, when just a few people are in the room, she's confidant. The demonblood has taken a toll on her personality, so no one quite understands her for who she is - maybe someone will come along one day and gain her trust. An out-of-character love interest, perhaps. 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. ' ** Hikari Nonaka Kuraidesu. It means... "The darkness within the light." * '''When is your birthday? ' ** I never knew... * 'Your blood type? ' ** Demon blood flows through my veins. * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' ** No. * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' ** It's just me. My sister is dead. * 'What's your occupation? ' ** A lot of things. Mostly, I just want to avenge my sister. * 'Your favourite food? ' ** I don't eat much. When I do, I usually eat sushi. * 'Favourite animal? ' ** Nekos are sugoi kawaii desu nya. * 'Favourite subject? ' ** History... things were better in the past. * 'Dislike subject? ' ** Psychology. * 'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' ** That's none of your business. * 'Do you enjoy school? ' ** It's fucked. * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' ** No. I have no time for foolish activities. * 'What's your motto? ' ** "The only way to achieve justice is through pain. The pain of others." * '''Your special skill? ** I have plenty. I suppose my ability to track people by the scent of their blood for miles wouldn't be too low on my list of powers. * Tell us about your treasure? ' ** The only thing keeping me together... this crystal. * '''Describe yourself in a single word? ' ** Vengeful. * 'Your forte? ' ** That would be seeking revenge. * 'Your shortcomings? ' ** I was born half demon... * 'Places in your memories? ' ** The place. The place where... where it happened. * 'What is your favourite drink? ' ** Blood... every time I kill one of those fucking gang members, I drink their blood. I'm collecting slaves for the afterlife. * 'How good can you swim? ' ** I'm the best at swimming! Nya~~! * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' ** Suuuuuper fast. * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' * 'Disliked food? ' * 'Anything you want most currently? ' * 'Afraid of heights? ' * 'Dislike thunder? ' * 'Rainy or sunny? ' * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' * 'How long is your commute to school? ' * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' * 'Your favourite sports? ' * 'How good can you cook? ' * 'Favourite colours? ' * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' * 'How tall are you? ' * 'Shoe size? ' * 'Your dreams? ' * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' * 'Bed time? ' * 'Wake up time? '. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' * 'What's your favourite flower? ' * 'What's your favourite saying? ' * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' * 'And summer? ' * 'What about fall? ' * 'And then the winter? ' * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' * 'What's your allowance? ' * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' * 'What are your hobbies? ' * 'Tell us your weight. ' * 'What are you capable of? ' * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' * 'How do you commute to school? ' * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' * '''Where are you living right now? * 'What kind of place is it? ' * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' * 'How's your eyesight? ' * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' * 'What job do you have in school? ' * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' * 'How long do you study every day? ' * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' * 'How many friends do you have? ' * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' Category:Joke OCs Category:Chariot Dude's OCs Category:Mary Sues/Gary Stus